Cendres
by Lysa
Summary: "Une passion vaincue renaît aussitôt, si l'on n'est sans cesse sur ses gardes."


L'air était toujours lourd. L'odeur piquante des cendres remuées semblait figée dans l'instant où le roi des dragons s'était écroulé au centre de la ville. Mirajane prit une longue bouffée d'air, tentant désespérément de ralentir son cœur encore agité par la bataille. Elle attrapa la pile de papiers qui gisait sur la table neuve et les fit défiler dans l'espoir de retrouver les dossiers remplis par Levy quelques jours plus tôt.

La salle des mages de rang S, reconstruite depuis peu, était encore imprégnée par l'odeur de peinture fraîche et de bois neuf. La blanche finit par mettre la main dessus et les sortit avec empressement, animée par l'envie de retourner se mêler aux festivités qui emplissaient la guilde et la ville.

Soudain, le grincement distinctif de la porte se fit entendre, laissant apparaître un homme blond à la carrure imposante et dont une étrange cicatrice barrait l'œil droit. La blanche se figea tandis que le mage de foudre se glissait dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Il ferma la porte, s'adossa contre le mur et balaya l'immaculée des yeux sans dire un mot. Elle resta de dos, n'osant esquisser un geste, comme figée en pierre par l'arrivée du mage de foudre.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques secondes, la blanche finit par secouer la tête en souriant de gêne puis se retourna brusquement dans l'idée de quitter l'endroit dans le même élan, mais se figea de nouveau au moment où son regard croisa celui perçant du blond.

Elle voulut articuler un mot mais les sons restèrent bloqués à l'intérieur de sa gorge pour se noyer dans ses yeux d'un jaune orangé brillant.

« Hey. » Réussit à prononcer la mage d'une voix tremblante.

Elle pensait que son cœur allait se décrocher tant elle sentit le sang affluer dans ses artères, réchauffer son teint et tambouriner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, il s'avança vers elle d'un grand pas et s'empara de ses lèvres tout en la plaquant contre le mur blanc. Mirajane s'abandonna par réflexe dans cette brusque étreinte, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un blond doré. Il glissa sa main sur sa taille puis caressa sa hanche. La blanche gémit légèrement en sentant les doigts du mage effleurer le tissu qui dissimulait sa peau brûlante de contact.

Sentant son hésitation, elle raffermit sans réfléchir son étreinte, le pressant un peu plus contre elle et gémit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il caressa finalement ses fesses avant de l'agripper et de la soulever sans difficulté pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant une petite grimace de douleur dont elle profita pour approfondir le baiser et titiller doucement sa langue.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour caresser la sienne avec une hargne difficilement contrôlée. Un petit sourire joueur se dessina sur les lèvre de la blanche qui s'abandonnait de plus en plus dans les bras du mage, l'embrassant avec la même énergie qui lui montrait puis ralentissait subitement pour taquiner ses lèvres.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle alors qu'elle retombait sur ses pieds et ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau, encore troublés par cet abrupt contact. Tremblante, la blanche voulut articuler un mot mais fut coupée lorsque Luxus se pencha sur son oreille et chuchota :

« Ça fait longtemps. »

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du chasseur de dragon sur son cou et ne trouva pas la force d'émettre un son. Il saisit sa main d'un geste vif, elle sursauta et croisa de nouveau son regard ardent sans comprendre ses intentions. Il la relâcha aussitôt et quitta la pièce à grands pas, laissant la jeune femme seule et confuse.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par une drôle de sensation à l'intérieur de ses doigts, là où le mage de foudre l'avait agrippée. Elle ouvrit la main et y découvrit un mince papier déchiré où étaient gribouillés avec empressement un numéro et une rue. La mage rougit en comprenant la signification de ces caractères. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'effondra lentement sur le sol et relut ces lettres sans pour autant savoir si elle devait y porter ses pas.

La fête s'étendit sur une bonne partie de la nuit avant Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna décidèrent de regagner leur ancienne maison, qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer malgré leur année d'absence. Etrangement, la ville était redevenue calme, les festivités s'étant finalement concentrées à l'intérieur de la guilde. Mirajane suivait ses frères et sœurs à pas lents, souriant largement à chaque plaisanterie que ces deux-là se lançaient.

« De toute façon, tu voulais juste revoir Ever ! » S'écria Lisanna, joueuse.

Le mage déglutit en rougissant.

« Mais pas du tout ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

La plus jeune mage éclata de rire en voyant le visage gonflé de gêne de son frère et continua à insinuer toute sorte de relations entre celui-ci et la mage féérique sous l'œil amusé de son aînée.

Celle-ci sentait son cœur accélérer à chaque pas qui les rapprochait du logement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au blond et à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, tremblante, toujours incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Lisanna se retourna vers elle d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Mira-nee ? »

La mage démoniaque hocha la tête avec empressement et sourit gentiment à sa jeune sœur.

« J'ai oublié un truc à la guilde, j'y retourne vite ! » Finit-elle par avouer d'un ton gai, le cœur battant. « Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai à la maison ! »

La cadette parut surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas le chercher plutôt demain ? »

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre, tout en réfléchissant rapidement à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

« J'ai oublié les clés pour ouvrir les cuisines demain et Kinana va sûrement les verrouiller en partant… »

Convaincue, Lisanna souhaita bonne nuit à sa sœur et rejoignit Elfman qui les attendait quelques mètres plus loin. L'immaculée fit demi-tour, surprise par la facilité avec laquelle les mensonges étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, elle tourna brusquement à l'angle et s'enfonça dans la ville en direction de l'adresse inscrite. Après dix minutes de marche, elle arriva devant un grand immeuble en pierres blanches, découvrit la porte déverrouillée, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers qu'elle gravit quatre à quatre. Elle trouva sans difficulté l'appartement, posa ses doigts sur la poignée de fer et l'abaissa dans un ultime souffle.

La porte était verrouillée. Prise de court, la blanche sentit son cœur rater un battement et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'affaissa sur le palier et retint ses sanglots. Quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait en venant ici ?

Subitement, un bruit se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et attendit, figée dans la peur de l'instant qui se présentait à elle. Le blond apparut, grand, la main nonchalante et la mine ennuyée. Elle le dévisagea tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, recroquevillée dans l'escalier étroit, les yeux rougis et légèrement humides.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. » Avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Il soupira et hocha la tête, résigné. Il sortit un trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la porte sans dire un mot ni accorder un seul regard à la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva, chancelante, et entra, le cœur battant à lui en décrocher la poitrine. Il la suivit et verrouilla la porte derrière eux pendant qu'elle inspectait le nouvel appartement.

Le tout était grand et clair, visiblement plus spacieux que son ancienne habitation, mais encore vide de meubles. Mirajane s'avança avec hésitation vers la grande baie vitrée qui remplissait un mur. Devant celle-ci étaient entassés des sacs en tout genre et étalé un large futon blanc. L'immaculée se retourna et croisa le regard du blond qui la fixait depuis un moment déjà. La mage démoniaque, qui ne savait toujours quoi faire, observa le jeune homme sans dire un mot, de peur de briser la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

Elle brûlait d'envie de s'en approcher, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et de caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Pourtant, elle était toujours rongée par la culpabilité et n'osait imaginer la suite des évènements sans sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le mage resta immobile, adossé contre le mur opposé, comme plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune femme sentit son bas-ventre se tordre terriblement et une boule se former dans son estomac.

Il avait changé légèrement mais sûrement. Il semblait plus calme, plus paisible, plus serein. Avait-elle réellement le droit de gâcher tout cela ? Elle avait passé ces derniers mois à se remettre de la fin de leur relation, voulait-elle réellement tout envoyer en l'air ? N'était-ce pas un caprice de souffrir et faire souffrir pour sauver des morceaux envolés ? Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Le blond soupira, détourna le regard et articula avec dégoût pour ses mots :

« Mira. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. »

Elle releva immédiatement les yeux. _Partir ?_ C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle voulait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, sentir ses doigts glisser sur sa chair frissonnante, sentir son poids sur ses seins, ses mains enflammer chaque centimètre de sa peau et agripper ses cheveux dans un ultime souffle. Elle voulait le sentir entièrement et se perdre dans son étreinte jusqu'à en oublier le monde, le bout de ses doigts et son propre nom.

« Mira ? » Appela-t-il, inquiété par son regard fixe.

La blanche avala brusquement la distance qui les séparait, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira brusquement à elle pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'agrippa et la souleva avec facilité. Sa langue caressa la sienne et il l'entendit laisser un ou deux gémissements presque inaudibles au contact de ses mains. Il fit trois pas et l'allongea sur le futon sans pour autant se détacher d'elle et faufila sa main gauche sous le tissu épais de sa robe pour venir caresser sa chair en ébullition, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte au passage. De l'autre, il enleva furtivement l'élastique qui maintenait sa frange qui vint reposer sur son front.

Les mains de la blanche quittèrent ses cheveux pour se glisser sous la chemise du mage et dessinèrent les lignes tendues de son torse avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Il approfondit le baiser et resserra d'autant plus son emprise, la faisant frissonner dans son excitation. Elle retira ses mains et entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement. Elle défit le premier bouton et sentit la prise du jeune homme se raffermir une nouvelle fois sur sa peau.

Elle attrapa le deuxième mais fut coupée par un gémissement qui s'échappa involontairement de sa bouche lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la peau fine de son cou. Il descendit, remonta et attaqua la chair, la suçant, mordillant et léchant avec un mélange de hargne et de douceur. Elle vint finalement à bout du deuxième bouton et vainquit le troisième dans la foulée. Elle sursauta cependant en sentant les canines du blond s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau sans pour autant la transpercer.

Elle fut vite rappelée à l'ordre lorsqu'il fit glisser un doigt contre la partie sensible de son sexe toujours recouvert par le tissu fin de ses sous-vêtements. Elle laissa échapper une autre plainte de plaisir et de frustration et le sentit apprécier le son de ses gémissements dans un sourire taquin alors qu'il la caressait lentement, la voyant se tortiller et faire tous les efforts du monde pour se concentrer sur le quatrième bouton.

Il s'arrêta subitement, retira sa main et tira sans hésitation sur le ruban de sa robe noire, dénouant aisément le tissu qui resta cependant en place. Il l'embrassa profondément, et dans un même élan, l'attira à lui alors qu'il se redressait et passa le vêtement au-dessus de ses épaules avant de le lancer hâtivement sur le côté. L'immaculée profita alors de ce court laps de temps pour déboutonner rapidement les derniers boutons avec dextérité avant qu'il ne se pressât de nouveau contre elle.

Elle émit un petit rire en le voyant jurer et se redresser sur ses genoux pour se débarrasser de la chemise à présent ouverte et la jeter à travers la pièce. Il retourna à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'emparait des siennes avec force. Il eut un demi-sourire amusé et se pressa un peu plus contre elle avant de continuer à attaquer son cou. Elle émit un petit grognement de satisfaction et se tendit lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent à l'ébauche de ses seins. Il saisit brusquement la chair sans pour autant la quitter des lèvres et mettre fin à son traitement.

La mage frémit de plus en plus sous les lèvres brûlantes et acharnées du blond et laissa échapper bien d'autres sons sans pouvoir les retenir. Elle arqua son dos dans un ultime gémissement, permettant à la main du mage de se faufiler au-dessous et de dégrafer naturellement le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine. Elle l'arracha et le lança derrière elle comme on se débarrasse d'une guenille devenue inutile, puis embrassa farouchement le chasseur de dragon, engageant une bataille féroce entre leurs langues qui se caressaient et s'entremêlaient à la recherche d'une domination exquise.

Ils se détachèrent, haletants, échangeant un regard empli d'un désir impitoyable. Le blond reposa un baiser hargneux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et attaqua sa poitrine en passant par son cou déjà rougi par les précédentes attaques. Il suça la chair et glissa ses canines tout en continuant à l'agripper de l'autre côté et à jouer avec le téton durcit d'un rose délicat dont il suçotait le jumeau. La mage se tortilla involontairement et sa bouche d'un rose éclatant laissa sortir un râle doux dans un souffle de contentement.

Elle pressa son bas-ventre contre celui du jeune homme et sentit son excitation montante contre ses parties intimes, rougissante et s'abandonnant dans un sourire à la sensation. Luxus releva finalement la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sans rien perdre de la hargne dont il la couvrait. La mage démoniaque reprit soudainement possession de ses mains et caressa ardemment son dos avant d'en insinuer une dans son pantalon noir et de saisir une partie de la chair développée qui s'offrait à elle. Son excitation grandit encore plus alors qu'elle la caressait chaudement. Le blond sourit sur ses lèvres.

« Doucement, Mira. » Chuchota-t-il avec un rictus impertinent, provoquant une explosion de papillons dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme qui poussa alors un petit cri plaintif incontrôlable.

Elle croisa ses iris brûlantes alors que les siennes lui semblaient consumer de désir. Elle sourit insolemment et raffermit sa prise avant de saisir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle glissa doucement sa langue d'un air joueur. Le blond releva brusquement son bas-ventre et laissa la mage crocheter la ceinture en métal argenté avec facilité, il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements indésirables et se pressa à nouveau contre elle.

Elle eut un long frémissement au frottement de son intimité contre celle gonflée du jeune homme et l'embrassa voracement, sentant le picotement distinctif de sa magie électrique sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il attaqua à nouveau son cou avidement, puis ses seins déjà très marqués par ses lèvres et passa sur son ventre plat recouvert d'une peau albâtre.

Il insinua sa main sous le dernier tissu qui restait à la blanche et agrippa ses courbes une fois de plus avant de le saisir. Il se redressa, la jeune femme resserra les jambes et le laissa glisser le sous-vêtement le long de celles-ci avec une lenteur contrôlée et le lancer aux côtés de sa robe. Il la regarda de nouveau, le regard ardent, sentant son désir augmenter encore à mesure qu'il l'observait.

Peu de mots pouvaient décrire la beauté à laquelle il faisait face à présent. La blanche le dévisageait de ses orbes bleues qui semblaient bouillir de sensualité liquide. Le clair de Lune frôlait avec délicatesse sa peau claire et d'une texture rendre jalouse l'astre lui-même. Ses cheveux blancs, longs et bouclés étaient gracieusement étalés contre les draps blancs et sa frange, dont quelques mèches étaient restées collées à son front, cachait le haut de ses grands yeux qui brillaient surtout de désinvolture et d'une insolence à damner les saints.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait être flattée ou gênée par le regard fiévreux du blond sur ses courbes. Soudain, il saisit ses lèvres, les dévorant. Il se replaça entre ses jambes tout en la caressant avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. La jeune femme gémit fortement et répondit à l'étreinte avec la même force, sentant son corps entier se consumer au contact. Il quitta ses lèvres et se mit à embrasser sa cuisse droite qu'il remonta progressivement, mordillant particulièrement au passage la marque blanche qui y reposait.

Il remonta encore plus, s'amusant à s'attarder sur les points qu'ils connaissaient les plus sensibles, sentant la mage se tendre terriblement alors qu'il les caressait de sa langue et retenir tant bien que mal les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Hésitant à la faire supplier, le mage continuait à embrasser sa peau et se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir doucement son nom, mettant fin à toute ambition qu'il avait pu avoir.

Il se pencha sur son intimité, déjà très humide, et l'embrassa avec la même férocité. Il la sentit se tendre brusquement puis se détendre immédiatement dans des petits gémissements. Elle entremêla sa main dans ses mèches dorés tandis qu'il glissait sa langue sur son intimité, lui arrachant des soupirs de délectation. Il saisit ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de trop remuer le bassin et continua son traitement. Elle gémit de plus belle, tentant difficilement de contrôler les mouvements de son bas-ventre envahi par une chaleur extrême.

Il remplaça sa langue par son pouce et continua à stimuler la blanche, l'entendant soupirer de plus en plus fort et sentant ses muscles se contracter à mesure qu'il continuait. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il la caressa de nouveau. Elle gémissait, se contractait, agrippait ses mèches de plus belle et traçait les mouvements de son muscle tout en lui insurgeant de continuer, ne voulant pas perdre une seule miette du plaisir qui l'assaillait.

Il raffermit encore sa prise sur ses fesses pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses mouvements de plus en plus amples, tandis que la mage se tortillait élégamment en laissant échapper des complaintes exquises qu'il buvait à longs traits. Dans un sursaut, elle se redressa sur un coude pour admirer son amant au travail. La chaleur était douce sur ses muqueuses mais agitait la partie la plus sensible avec amusement, lui arrachant des sons de plus en plus longs et incontrôlés qu'elle s'efforçait de réguler en transperçant sa lèvre intérieur dans un adorable sourire coupable.

Sentant que la fin était proche, Luxus l'agrippa et l'immobilisa. Elle se tortilla et laissa le plaisir monter jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement dans un râle long qui fit trembler tout son corps. La chaleur l'envahit soudainement et elle se laissa retomber, le sourire et les membres tremblants.

Encore traversée de doux spasmes, la blanche gémit de satisfaction et embrassa avec ardeur le mage de foudre qui revenait à son niveau dans un soupir de contentement. Elle sourit, les joues rouges et encore transpirante de son orgasme et l'embrassa plus doucement, se délectant de la douceur de ses lèvres tandis qu'il la caressait toujours de son pouce et profitait un maximum de ses derniers soubresauts. Elle glissa de nouveau sa main dans ses sous-vêtements et saisit une nouvelle partie de lui, s'énervant contre le tissu qui lui barrait désespérément la route.

Le mage de foudre s'écarta doucement, visiblement très amusé par l'ardeur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et tout en l'embrassant éperdument, il retira le vêtement avec son aide et une lenteur calculée avant qu'elle ne l'envoyât rejoindre ses confrères tout en étreignant fougueusement le blond, enveloppée par sa chaleur et l'odeur de tabac remué.

Il le lui rendit bien généreusement par des caresses frénétiques, suivant le rythme des siennes sur son intimité et laissant passer la barrière de ses dents quelques faibles grognements d'aise. La blanche s'immobilisa lorsqu'il laissa échapper son nom, son nom entier, et le regarda, contemplant l'envie dans ses iris qui faisaient écho aux siennes. Elle avait presque oublié la sensation de son nom sur ses oreilles et les frissonnements qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il traversait ses lèvres.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, elle y répondit fervemment, se perdant dans la chaleur de ses lèvres. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, elle se redressa, l'air paniqué. Il dévisagea ses orbes bleues où brillait une subite nouvelle inquiétude.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, sans se séparer d'elle pour autant.

Elle hocha la tête vivement et baissa les yeux en laissant échapper un ricanement gêné.

« T'as de quoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Le mage de foudre haussa les sourcils, l'esprit encore embrumé par la chaleur de la main de la jeune femme sur sa chair. Enfin, il comprit. Il se redressa à son tour à vive allure et attrapa d'une main rapide un sac qui gisait à quelques pas de là. Il fouilla et en sortit un paquet de préservatifs, visiblement encore inutilisé. La jeune femme sourit, visiblement rassurée, et se laissa mollement retomber sur le dos, l'accueillant naturellement alors qu'il se faufilait entre ses cuisses.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et répondit chaudement alors qu'il l'embrassa encore et l'enlaçait furieusement, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Il descendit une nouvelle fois vers son cou, puis ses seins et s'attarda une fois de plus sur les extrémités roses, elle gémit délicatement, suppliant et exigeant à la fois. Il l'embrassa ardemment et se délecta de sa douce plainte à mesure qu'il progressait en elle jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

La blanche gémit de plus belle sous ses lents mouvements assassins et les assauts de plaisir qu'il lui procurait, se sentant étendue à son maximum et le priant de continuer par de furieuses agitations de bassin. Le jeune homme le saisit et prit appui sur son coude pour suivre la cadence que la mage lui imposait, buvant chacune de ses complaintes comme de l'eau de fontaine. La chaleur et les contractions de son intimité le rendaient fou, ainsi que ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses, sa taille, ses seins nus et sa peau blanche.

Chaque intrusion du blond était une torture, lente, mesurée, parfois plus frénétique, mais surtout enivrante. Chaque caresse qu'il lui procurait était une allumette de plus lancée sur la lave qu'était devenue sa chair. Chaque râle qu'elle poussait était une caresse du vent sur ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendait déjà plus, s'agrippant à chaque bout de chair qu'elle trouvait pour résister à la douce torture mais ne sentant que de plus belle la force, qui la tourmentait sans remords, à travers les contractions récurrentes des muscles du blond.

Elle se crispa brusquement, sentant la chaleur l'envahir violemment. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus irréguliers et fiévreux. Elle caressa son dos qu'elle savait strié de cicatrices presque invisibles et s'accrocha encore avant de se tordre contre le torse chaud du jeune homme, parfaitement sculpté au couteau, sous ses assauts tumultueux. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de le prévenir avant de lâcher une dernière lamentation assonante dans un ultime choc de plaisir qui précipita un long tremblement furieux le long de ses membres.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le matelas blanc et sourit chaudement avant d'embrasser avec fièvre les lèvres qu'il lui proposait. Sa respiration était forte, cadencée, à l'image de la sienne. Elle croisa son regard, encore rempli d'intentions ardentes et attendant juste son signal pour les mettre en œuvre. Elle sourit encore, d'un air un plus joueur et attendit qu'il fronçât les sourcils pour le renverser sur le côté et se placer par-dessus.

Il eut un grognement plaintif et un regard indigné mais se tut aussitôt que la jeune femme l'embrassa furieusement pour le redresser à son niveau. Il agrippa ses fesses, lui arrachant un léger gémissement alors qu'elle commençait à onduler lentement sur lui. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées qu'elle fit attention de ne pas agripper trop fortement, ou du moins pas avec la même force dont il se saisissait de ses hanches et de ses seins.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et résonnaient avec impétuosité dans ses entrailles, le long de ses ondulations insolentes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour se joindre à la cadence, caressant son dos avant d'empoigner un sein qu'il explora effrontément avec sa langue, arrachant un soupir très audible à la mage, qui ne tentait même plus de les retenir.

Elle accéléra, très vite suivie par le mage de foudre qui grognait maintenant distinctement des soupirs coupables couverts par les gémissements intempestifs de la blanche à mesure que la chaleur et le plaisir remontaient hâtivement en elle. Elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses mouvements désordonnés et ondula de plus belle alors que le blond touchait le parfait point de son intimité humide.

Elle se lamenta, se tortilla et accéléra encore, tout en s'efforçant de garder un semblant de contrôle sur son corps qui se tordait de toute part sous les vagues de chaleur qui la gagnaient. Le jeune homme, la tête enfouie dans son cou blanc, embrassant la chair avec fureur, respirait bruyamment et sentait la fin arriver. Espérant juste qu'elle arriverait après celle de la jeune femme.

Heureusement, la mage démoniaque lâcha un long râle plaintif, secouée par une nouvelle attaque de spasmes chauds qui engourdirent son esprit, au point qu'elle ne sentit qu'à peine ses cris et le soulagement du blond. Perdue dans sa chaleur, elle le serra contre elle, décidée à ne jamais lâcher prise, pendant que son corps tremblait et gémissait contre lui. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fini, elle se détacha légèrement, transpirante à vue d'œil, et le dévisagea.

Il plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens saphirs et combla la distance qui les séparait pour venir capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Sa langue caressa doucement sa jumelle, laissant la marque de sa douce chaleur qui fit frissonner la blanche. Elle approfondit le baiser, se délectant avidement de sa fièvre tandis qu'il s'allongeait contre le matelas fin.

Avec un ultime souffle, elle s'arracha à cette étreinte pour venir se déposer à ses côtés, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses traits épuisés. L'immaculée effleura sa peau tendue, encore vive et humide, et fut coupée par un faible grognement, accompagné d'un sourire grinçant et de deux yeux perçants.

« Doucement, Strauss… » Commença-t-il avec un rictus joueur, tout en dégageant son bras qui enveloppait jusque-là la jeune femme. « J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… »

Elle eut un ricanement gêné et sentit ses joues se teinter de rose alors qu'elle se redressait pour laisser le blond attraper un paquet de cigarettes dans le sac d'à côté.

Il s'allongea de nouveau avec un soupir de soulagement avant d'en saisir une et de la placer entre ses lèvres, visiblement rougies par les attaques précédentes. Il l'alluma avec un briquet ramassé au passage et pris la première bouffée avec un deuxième soupir de bien-être. La blanche le regarda paisiblement et subtilisa l'objet avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre une deuxième pour venir la porter à ses lèvres, tout aussi endommagées. Il eut un regard indigné, un ricanement moqueur et un soupir faussement exaspéré.

« Tu détestes toujours autant l'odeur, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle sourit légèrement et le regarda, un sourcil haussé, en laissant la fumée échapper ses lèvres. Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée sous le regard envieux du blond, visiblement pressé de récupérer son bien. Les yeux fermés, elle approcha son visage de ses iris jalouses et souffla le nuage de tabac dans sa bouche entrouverte.

« Je commence à m'y faire… » Chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle chaud.

Sur ces mots et à contrecœur, elle se redressa, s'arrachant complètement à la chaleur du contact sous le regard réprobateur du mage de foudre, qui en profita pour apprécier son profil flatteur sans une once de timidité. Elle eut un sourire joueur et prit une dernière bouffée avant de restituer l'objet pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, il était toujours couché dans la même position, finissant sa cigarette d'un air songeur. Elle s'approcha, le pas lent tout en observant le jeune homme avec intérêt. Ses yeux orangés transperçant le plafond, son torse, ses mains sûres et habiles qui portaient l'objet à son visage avec un léger tremblement presque imperceptible. Jouant les indifférents. Comme toujours. Quelques mèches collées à son front par l'effort.

« Tu vas rester plantée là toute la nuit ? »

Elle sursauta, brusquement arrachée à ses pensées et dévisagea le blond qui l'observait simplement avec son éternel rictus moqueur. La jeune femme soupira et avança vers lui d'un pas lent, sentant son regard appuyé sur sa chair dénudée et son corps agité, tremblant sous son poids et l'appréhension. Elle tomba lourdement à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne la quittât des yeux ou fît un geste dans sa direction. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant les pupilles songeuses du mage.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

Il détourna le regard et se leva pour écraser la cigarette consumée.

« Pour dire quoi ? » Répondit-il, feignant l'indifférence.

Elle eut un sourire.

« C'est vrai. » Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il se retourna et la regarda encore une fois, pensif. Enfin, il dit :

« Si tu veux en parler… »

« La ferme. » Ordonna-t-elle doucement en se blottissant entre les draps. « Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Il rigola doucement. Un rire léger sous l'œil entrouvert de la blanche.

Il s'allongea enfin de nouveau, cette fois muni de ses éternels écouteurs noirs. La mage le dévora des yeux, feignant de trouver le sommeil malgré la lumière et les tressaillements qui lui retournaient le bas-ventre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé tout en explorant son répertoire musical, elle rougit et attrapa l'objet d'une main habile sous le petit cri indigné du blond.

« T'écoutes quoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle sans faire attention à ses revendications.

« Si tu me laissais choisir, peut-être que je saurais. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle ricana doucement sans pour autant esquisser un geste dans sa direction et continua à faire défiler les musiques avec un œil intéressé. _Toujours la même chose, hein ? _Soudain, une main puissante saisit son poignet et renversa brusquement la blanche, qui émit un glapissement de surprise. Allongée sur le dos, les deux mains maintenues par une et surplombée par le mage de foudre qui subtilisait habilement l'objet avec un rictus satisfait.

« C'est pas très poli de prendre quelque chose des mains de quelqu'un, tu sais ? » Ajouta-t-il, railleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas très poli de forcer la main de quelqu'un. » Rétorqua-t-elle, tentant désespérément de dégager ses bras, sans succès.

Il ricana, déposa rapidement l'appareil sur le côté sans quitter ses iris d'un bleu azuréen bouillonnant, et haussa les sourcils d'un air satisfait en sentant la blanche se débattre silencieusement. Amusé, il resta immobile, bloquant ses poignets d'une main et ses cuisses de ses genoux. Il la regarda se démener sous son poids pour trouver une issue, admirant la grâce avec laquelle sa poitrine rebondissait au rythme de ses émulations.

« Lâche-moi. » Abandonna-t-elle finalement. La mine renfrognée.

« Déjà ? » Se flatta le blond en effleurant de sa main libre le torse de la jeune femme. « Je m'amuse pourtant bien, pas toi ? »

La blanche fut traversée par un long frisson et fit difficilement les gros yeux au mage de foudre qui paraissait se réjouir de son trouble.

« Lâche-moi. »

La demande était plaintive, presque suppliante, sensuelle et teintée de délectation coupable. Le blond déglutit difficilement devant les pupilles lascives de l'immaculée qui le fixait sans confusion. Il relâcha lentement la pression sur ses poignets et vacilla quelque peu avant que ses bras albâtres n'entourèrent sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle et que ses lèvres saisirent les siennes indomptablement.

Lorsque la blanche ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était baignée dans une épaisse lumière blanche qui enveloppait l'air de la pièce vide. La mage se frotta les yeux et se blottit contre les draps chauds cependant vides. Elle se redressa brusquement et constata l'absence du blond avec panique. Soudain, l'eau se mit à couler au loin et la blanche retomba lourdement contre le tissu avec un grognement soulagé. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un jogging noir.

« Réveillée ? » Marmonna-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Grognement. Sourire.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- une heure. » Répondit-il.

« De l'après-midi ?! » S'écria la blanche en se redressant brusquement devant son regard perplexe.

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'extirpa hâtivement des draps et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. Il soupira. Elle en sortit et entreprit de collecter ses vêtements éparpillés. Elle trouva rapidement ses sous-vêtements et les enfila avec empressement avant de se tourner vers son amant qui l'observait sereinement. Avec un haussement de sourcil, il lui indiqua des yeux un coin de la pièce où trônait la pièce maîtresse de ses affaires. Elle l'attrapa d'une main rapide et l'enfila directement, couvrant sa peau poisseuse et rougie de toute part, avant de nouer les rubans avec précipitation.

« Je dois y aller ou Elfman et Lisanna vont s'inquiéter. » Expliqua-t-elle en passant ses chaussures.

Grognement.

Elle le fixa, hésitante sur la manière de clore cette échange. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Beaucoup. Cependant, serait-elle en mesure de se détacher par la suite ? Elle s'arrêta sur ses yeux perçants mais paisibles, ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit et son tatouage sombre qui barrait son torse, bien trop tentant pour être honnête. Il toussa, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Elle sursauta et respira un grand coup avant de saisir son sac et de se diriger vers la porte avec un sourire gêné.

« On se voit à la guilde ? » Lança-t-elle, ne sachant quoi penser de cette question.

« Ça va être difficile de se manquer. » Ricana-t-il doucement avec un rictus qui tordit l'estomac de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et s'engouffra dans le couloir sans répondre, se haïssant profondément.

La jeune femme déverrouilla la porte avec hésitation, espérant de tout son cœur que son frère et sa sœur ne s'était pas aperçu de son absence. Elle passa le seuil doucement attentive à ne pas faire grincer le vieux plancher sous ses pas et avança délicatement pour découvrir une maison silencieuse et visiblement encore endormie. Soulagée, l'immaculée déposa ses affaires et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois douchée et changée, elle entreprenait la préparation d'un déjeuner léger quand la démarche enjouée de sa cadette résonna à travers le foyer.

« Mira-nee ? » S'exclama doucement celle-ci. « T'es déjà réveillée ? »

La jeune femme sourit tendrement devant ses cheveux en bataille et ses iris ensommeillées, et hocha la tête joyeusement.

« Pas depuis longtemps. » Répondit-elle.

Lisanna prit place à la table qui remplissait quasiment l'entièreté de la maigre cuisine.

« T'es rentrée à quelle heure, hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La mage démoniaque se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh, tard. » Répondit-elle vaguement. « J'avais quelques trucs à régler. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Ah… » Continua-t-elle, vaguement suspicieuse. « T'as réussi, au moins ? »

La jeune femme ricana doucement et se tourna vers sa cadette avec un sourire presque angélique.

« Aucune idée. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Je pense pas que j'y arriverai un jour… »


End file.
